Temphere Shopkeeper NPCs
The world of Temphere is full of people, and in every city or town there will be shops, stalls, and markets. Below listed are the shopkeeper NPCs that have appeared so far in the Temphere campaign, sorted by their place of residence. Caellond Nameless Half-Orc Although the party has yet to learn his name, this half-orc has appeared multiple times as the Caellond apothecary. He is described as blue skinned with blonde hair. Because the party is helping the local lord, he has offered slightly cheaper prices on health potions than the party tends to find elsewhere. Nalurian Relgeon A (presumed half) eladrin illusion wizard who runs the magic item shop, the White Rabbit. He is himself an adventurer and has mentioned having a regular party he travels with, but he returns to Caellond between trips and sells some of the interesting items he finds in his shop. The bottom floor contains mostly simple, commonplace magical items that could be useful on a day to day basis for anyone. Upstairs, however, Nalurian keeps a small collection of rarer, more interesting items that he only shows to fellow adventurers. Nalurian also occasionally uses his magic to assist Valanthe with events in Caellond such as the festival of masks. He seems to hold some disdain for the shop across the street from his, the Spells and Smithery, which was added across the street from the White Rabbit while he was gone last. Aydor An earth genasi smith and artificer who runs a shop called Spells and Smithery, across the street from the White Rabbit. He specializes in modifying equipment such as weapons and armor by adding "technomagical enchantments" to them. He only recently moved to Caellond from Abatina, and seems to have inadvertently invoked the ire of Nalurian, who's shop he set up directly across the street from and who's market he overlaps. He allows the party to improve their arms without having to trade out their equipment or unique items. Relnah Maplehold & Kirra Maplehold Relnah is a centaur tavern keeper who works at the Oak and Onyx tavern in Caellond, and presumably owns the place. She allows musicians to perform at her tavern in exchange for payment, provided they contact her and get a booking in advance. Her adopted human daughter Kirra also works at the tavern, acting as a waitress. Their house special is also called "the oak and onyx" because, as Kirra noted, "Mom's real creative like that." Mire's Edge Wyona A gnome who runs the Whip-Poor-Will apothecary. She provided the part with information about the Black Claw and the political situation in the city. Gail A human who runs the Boardwalk Inn in Mire's Edge. She gave the party directions to the truce ground so that they could meet with the Shifting Mist tribe, albeit reluctantly and with adamant warnings. Penvost Elysa A high-elf who runs Elysa's Inn and Tavern, the only inn in Penvost to also host a stable. Elysa is a very no-nonsense individual, and rapidly takes charge of the situation when a fire is discovered in the forest outside of town. Kevess A red dragonborn, one of the two proprietors of the Red Anvil Arms and Armory Repair. He is the more genial of the two shopkeepers for the smithy, and he and his dwarf companion bicker like an old married couple. (Perhaps because they are?) Nameless Dwarf A red haired dwarf who's name the party never learned. He is the co-owner of the Red Anvil Arms and Armory Repair alongside Kevess, and is a good deal more gruff and to-the-point than the former. Nameless Human A human who owns the Cordial Mixtures alchemy shop. Owns a cat named Flask who made friends with Anther, Dahlia and Fracture.